Pokemon and Digimon Fusion Crossover Challenge
by Shrouded Absol
Summary: Just an Idea that spring into my head, reasons why I won't be doing it is because I'll be focusing on my first story. So I ask anyone can take this challenge. Hope to see if anyone will do this, so please review on what you think and if you'll take the challenge.


**All right, I know I haven't updated Inheritance of the Legendary Duelists in a while but I have a couple of reasons for that. One being is because I'll be getting a new computer in a short while, another being I've been very tired. Anyways, I was rewatching Digimon Fusion and an Idea sprung in my head for a challenge. The reason I'm making this a challenge is because I only want to focus on making one story so here goes.**

* * *

 **First off this takes place after the Kalos League, but before the Alola Vacation. Ash and his group also gets pulled in around when Taiki and his group does as well. Ash is with Brock and a Female Character of your choice, meaning Misty, May, Dawn, Iris or Serena. Pikachu picks up the sound of a melody where he leads Ash and his friends to a dying Dorumon. Dorumon was ALphamon who fought with Omnimon in the war against Bagra before the Digital World Split he was split apart as his memories as Alphamon was turned into a DigiMemory and his Data body was regressed to his rookie form. Alphamon's Spirit whose still in the memory gives a Fusion Loader before sending Ash and his friends (along with a stalking Team Rocket) into the Digital World.  
**

 **You can choose the name of Ash's team and any Digimon you want to join the group, though I have a few Idea's for some to join. Dorumon cannot Digivolve back into Alphamon until around the end of season one, though he will not have his memories back until the near end of the fight against Bagra and the DigiMemories are restored and the Alphamon DigiMemory returns to him. And instead of three commander; Laylamon, Tactimon, and Blastmon there will be a fourth who is Plutomon.**

 **Plutomon acts as the main antagonist for Ash and his group for the first season as well as employing Team Rocket. His main goal is to capture the DigiMemories of the Royal Knights along with the Code Crowns of each Zone. He also sends his subordinates out to try and capture Calumon who has the ability to travel in between Zones freely. Reason being is he and Bagra fear of Calumon's ability to Digivolve other's and want to use that power for their benefit.**

 **Another thing I want is that AxeKnightmon to have a better role as an antagonist or at least he isn't killed from the inside by Bagra and instead when he's destroyed DarknessBagramon reassembles from his Data. He also sees Ash as someone to become his Dark General if Ewan doesn't show promise.**

 **Just like with AxeKnigtmon, I thought battle with BAgramon could have been longer instead of just stabbing him in the chest. So you can alter it to make it a better fight.**

 **Ash's main purpose is to find the DigiMemories of the Royal Knights and others who fought in the war. There should have been more DigiMemories in the Anime, most of the were Rookies like Agumon and Patamon or Champions like Garurumon and Gatomon. Some added DigiMemories could be the Soveriegn, Imperialdramon, Saberleomon, Etc...**

 **Ash has to be mature and smart as well as older than 10. Just make 15 in the story and Brock 17. Can't tell what Age you'll give the Female Companion because I gave choices on who should join the group. Also you can add more Zones that were never visted in the anime for Ash and his group to meet more Digimon. And not every Zone has to have a DigiMemoru of one of the Royal Knights.**

 **As for Digimon I at least want to join Ash:**

 **Dorumon: A fun loving Dinosaur Digimon who is the reason Ash joins the war against Bagramon. His Memories are split from his previous incarnation Alphamon trapped in a DigiMemory. With the power of DigiFusing with his comerades he rejoins the battle against Bagra with Ash leading as his general. He enjoys playing with Pikachu and tasting Brock's cooking.**

 **Terriermon: One of the first Digimon Ash and his group meet in the Digital World. He is a very cheerful Digimon with a laid back personality telling his comrades to Relax, or Take it easy. Though he does have the ability to be a Smartass at times, he still fights for those he sees as his friends.**

 **Kyuubimon: A calm, cool and collected Digimon. She joins the group around the same time as Terriermon. Her main reason the fight the Bagra Army is to search for her brother Youkomon who disappeared when the Bagra Army attacked their home. She does get annoyed occasionally by Terriermon's attitude at times.**

 **Bokomon and Neemon: Two Digimon who met Ash's group after their village was being ransacked by MetalTyrannomon who was searching for the Code Crown. The act as the guides of the Digital World for Ash's Group just like Jijimon does for Taiki's group. At times Bokomon finds himself annoyed by Neemon's obliviousness to the situation.**

 **Agunimon: A Legendary Warrior of Fire who is found in the Colosseum Zone. He meets Ash's Group after being defeated by Duskmon who took his title as Strongest Fighter. When meeting Ash's group and being helped out of slump he returns and defeats Duskmon who worked as a subordinate of Plutomon. After being rewarded the Code Crown he retires as a fighter and joins Ash's team. He has a crush on Kazemon.**

 **Kazemon: A Legendary Warrior of Wind who is found in the Jungle Zone. She helps protect the Insect and Plant Digimon alongside Lilamon and Stingmon. She joins Ash's team after Christopher is rewarded the Code Crown from Deckerdramon. She has a gluttonous appetite as she enjoys Brock's cooking much to his delight. She has a crush on Agunimon much to Brock's dismay though. At times she gets annoyed with Lilamon's perception on love.**

 **BlueMeramon: He joins Ash's group after they visit the Volcano Zone. He was found dying after being hit by SkullMeramon's attack while saving his old friend Dorulumon. He's the last survivor of his group after being betrayed by Tactimon.**

 **Merukimon: A member of the Olympus XII. He worked by Apollomon's side along with Marsmon in Sun Land. He helped conspire the rebellion against Bagra with Apollomon and Mars, but was horrified by Apollomon being used by a virus called Whisper and saddened by his and Marsmon's death. He joined Ash's team fight Bagra after his comrade's Deaths.**

 **BanchoLeomon: A wise Digimon who wishes to fight and bring the Bagra Army to Justice. It's said he once knew the Darkdramon who fought in the war against Bagra.**

 **Fanglongmon: A Soverign Digimon who has been brainwashed around the time Lord Bagra seized the Code Crown. He became the right-hand dragon for Dorbickmon Leader of Dragon Land and member of the Bagra Army. After having his memories restored he joined forces with the Fusion Fighters and fought against Dorbickmon, but sadly was wounded fatally and died protecting Ash. He was Revived along with Apollomon, Deckerdramon, Grademon and Olegmon in the final battle against Bagra.  
**

 **Neptunemon: After being purified and revived by the Code Crown he took a small residence in the Gold Sea Land and frequently fought against Olegmon who tried to control him. After the defeat of Olegmon he joined Ash's team to redeem himself and fight against Bagra. It's said that he's old acquaintances with Merukimon and Apollomon.**

 **Gatomon (Adventure) and Wizardmon (Adventure): Scavenging through the Digital World for many years Gatomon has reassembled the Data of her oldest friend and brought him back into life. Wizardmon is strongly intelligent and has researched the Digital World Zones while having Gatomon guard him. Gatomon originally had a human partner named Kari, but she spent years away from her and misses her dearly. Just like Kazemon, she enjoy's Brock's cooking.**

 **Calumon: A cheerful and Young Digimon who holds the secret of Digivolution. He had the ability to travel in between Zones without disintegration. Lord Bagra and Plutomon fears his ability to Digivolve others and plan to capture him and harness his power.**

 **I believe that's just about it on who I want to see join Ash's team. Now you can also choose else you want to join Ash's team as well.**

 **Now lets move on to the Antagonists.**

 **Plutomon: The fourth commander alongside Laylamon, Tactimon and Blastmon. He doesn't feel the need to participate in the competition of collecting Code Crowns unlike the others. He as the ability to corrupt other Digimon and turn them into servants for his own use. He employs the work of Team Rocket to collect DigiMemories and Code Crowns. When he appeared alongside Tactimon at the Sword Zone he released Belphamon Rage Mode against the generals in plans to collect their Code Crowns and DigiMemories. After being tossed into Ash's world with Ash's group and Team Rocket his Data fused with Belphamon creating Plutomon Rage Mode. He was finally destroyed in the end by Alphamon.**

 **Team Rocket: Three criminals who have followed after Ash after the beginning of his Journey to steal his Pikachu. They followed Ash's group to the Digital World by mistake and worked under Plutomon. They originally planned to take the Code Crown for themselves and give to Giovanni in hopes of a promotion. They were forced away from the Digital World alongside Plutomon, Belphamon and Ash's Group by Bagra who forcibly stole the pieces of the Code Crown. When Bagra started the plan of taking over the Digital World and Taiki's world soon with Ash's as well in the future, they returned to the Digital World with Brock and the Chosen Female Companion in the final battle against Bagra. Meowth gained a crush on Gatomon and constantly proclaims his love for her much to her annoyance.**

 **ChaosGallantmon: After getting a hold of Gallantmon's DigiMemory, Plutomon corrupted it and created ChaosGallantmon in it's place. It causes mass destruction around it as it was sent to defeat Ash's group and claim their DigiMemories and Code Crowns. When it was defeated, it was turned back into the Gallantmon DigiMemory and was collected by Ash.**

 **KingEtemon: A Subordinate of the Bagra Army who took over the Chess Zone and overthrowing KingChessmon and imprisoning him and the White BishopChessmon and KnightChessmon. He forces the subjects of the Chess Zone to search for the Code Crown and the DigiMemory of Crusadermon.**

 **Duskmon: A subordinate of the Bagra Army who plans to take over the Colosseum Zone after defeating Agunimon. He was defeated in a rematch against Agunimon and forcibly absorbed his allies to become Duskmon Enhancement Mode. He was defeated in the end and purified later on as Loweemon by Taiki Kudo.**

 **Youkomon: A captured Digimon who is the Brother of the Kyuubimon. He was captured by Plutomon as he was abused until he lost his mind a became a savage beast. He regained himself later on and fought against DarkestKnightmon before dying as he protected Kyuubimon from a fatal attack. He was revived later in the final battle against Bagra.**

 **Belphamon: A loyal subject who fights under Plutomon. He is very destructive as he sent Ash's group, Blue Flare and the Fusion Fighters flying while destroying the Sword Zone and it's inhabitants. It was then sent away Bagra and fused with Plutomon in Ash's world to create Plutomon Rage Mode.**

 **That just about does it for who I can think of for Antagonists and their descriptions. You can add more on who you think should face Ash's Group as well as join it should you take this challenge. So please inform me you want to take the challenge. Again the reason I'm not actually gonna start a story on this is because I want to focus on 1 story so I hope someone will take this challenge Idea.**


End file.
